


A Way In

by MoonlightMav



Series: Roar with Me [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMav/pseuds/MoonlightMav
Summary: Ruggie goes to wake up Leona as usual, but Leona is being exceptionally stubborn. He doesn’t want to go home for the winter holidays for reasons that take Ruggie by surprise.The mess in his room and their horseplay lead to events that would make them stay in the bedroom longer than they intended.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Roar with Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Way In

**Author's Note:**

> Ruggie is aged up to be 18 in this story.
> 
> Word Count: 2,420
> 
> Warnings: low-key smut, a few swear words

  


Ruggie grunted as he pulled himself through the bay window of Leona’s room. Leona had a habit of locking his door when he wanted to be left alone, fortunately he always forgot to lock that window. He picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at the cocooned figure on the bed. **  
**

“Hey!” Leona yelled, covering his head with the blanket.

“Rise and shine,” Ruggie said, randomly picking up clothes from the floor and putting them in the cabinet. Leona had locked himself in since last night and Ruggie wasn’t able to clean his room. 

Ruggie picked up the scattered chess pieces on the side table. “You already missed breakfast. How would it look like for our dorm if our Prefect just hides away the entire day?” He threw a pawn at him. 

“Ow!” Leona lifted the blanket from his face and frowned at Ruggie. “Who cares? In two days, we’ll all be going home for the winter holidays. We don’t even have classes anymore.” He chucked the pawn back. 

Ruggie caught it and put it back in the box with the other pieces. “You still have Prefect duties to attend to; if you didn’t want to work so much you should have chosen a Vice Prefect.”

“I don’t _need_ a Vice Prefect,” Leona’s voice was muffled as he covered his head with a pillow. “They’re all annoying.”

Ruggie pushed some textbooks off the couch and lay down, putting his hands behind his head. “Why are you sulking here anyway?” 

“I’m not sulking.”

“Hah!” Ruggie laughed. Then a pillow came flying at his face, “Ow!”

Leona was sitting up, his blanket around his shoulders. “My family keeps texting me to go back home for vacation. I’m gonna have to stay in that suffocating palace for weeks.”

“Ah,” Ruggie said. No wonder Leona was so cranky; he didn’t want to go home and be reminded that he was the _second-born_ prince. “It can’t be all bad, right? I mean, when I showed you a picture of my house you said it looked like a doghouse. So your place must be pretty big and fancy.”

“Not nearly big enough to avoid all of them,” Leona leaned back on the headboard and crossed his arms. “And I’m gonna get saddled with Cheka again.”

“So? Your nephew is so cute! I don’t think it’s a bad thing that he wants to spend time with you.” Ruggie swung his legs and sat up on the couch.

“That’s because you’ve never had to babysit him,” Leona said grumpily.

“I take care of kids back home,” Ruggie reminded him. The school allowed them to bring whatever food they want when they leave for the holidays, and Ruggie planned to bring as much as he could back to his hometown; the slums had no shortage of street children. 

“Whatever,” Leona replied. “Aren’t you supposed to be cleaning my room?”

“Last night, yeah, then you locked your door.”

“That didn’t stop you today,” Leona pointed out. 

“Well,” Ruggie shifted in his seat. “I came here to wake you up, not clean up the mess that somehow got this worse overnight.”

“Weren’t you cleaning when you came in just now?” Leona raised his eyebrow.

“I was just picking up things to throw at you,” Ruggie didn’t want to admit that he started cleaning on instinct when he saw the mess. As Leona’s junior, he had been his assistant since the start of the school year.

“Here’s an idea, why don’t you stop throwing things and start cleaning my room?” Leona lay back down in his cocoon blanket.

“Leona you haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday,” Ruggie walked to his bed and tried to pull the blanket. 

Leona held it tight. “Then you should’ve brought me some food.” 

“I did!” Ruggie kept pulling.

Leona sat up and let go of the blanket, “You did?” 

Ruggie fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. “Yeah,” he grunted, standing up and kicking the blanket behind him. “Here,” he took something out of his vest pocket and handed it to Leona.

“This is a Menchi Katsu Sandwich,” Leona said in surprise as he held it. “Where did you get this?”

“I have my ways,” Ruggie sat cross-legged on the bed. “That’s the only thing I was sure you would eat.”

Leona stared at the sandwich and felt his stomach grumble. Strange. Just moments ago he had no appetite. He opened the wrapper and finished it in four bites.

Ruggie smiled at him. “See, next time eat before you decide to hibernate.”

Leona wiped the crumbs from his mouth and looked around.

“There’s water on that table,” Ruggie pointed to the tumbler on Leona’s nightstand.

Leona reached for it and drank everything before tossing it on the floor.

“Feel better?” Ruggie asked him.

“Yeah, I guess,” Leona looked around the room so he wouldn’t have to look at Ruggie. When he wasn’t in the mood to eat, no one in his family could make him, no matter what elaborate meal they prepared. Ruggie managed to do it in two minutes with a semi-flattened sandwich.

Leona frowned, “What are you still doing here, anyway? You’ve done what you came for and woke me up. Get out and I’ll be right outside in a few minutes.” 

“Haha, no,” Ruggie said mockingly. “As soon as I leave, you’re just gonna go back to sleep. And I’m not bringing you lunch and dinner too.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” he snapped at him. 

“Just get up, dumbass,” Ruggie stood up and started picking things up from the floor again, putting them in their proper place. “If you finish all your Prefect stuff early, you can come back here and cocoon yourself again.”

“Why bother? It doesn’t matter _when_ they get done, I can just do all of them on the last day.”

“You’re just hoping that you can delay going home if you do that,” Ruggie said with an armful of books, carefully arranging them on Leona’s shelf. “You don’t wanna go home because none of your servants can tolerate you as much as I can.”

“No,” Leona said quickly, “It doesn’t matter if you’re not there; I have lots of servants I can order around. I don’t need you.” He felt so defensive that the words came out a lot harsher than he meant to.

Ruggie’s playful smile faltered; he nodded slowly and placed the last book on the shelf. “Okay.”

“Ruggie, Iㅡ” 

“I’ll just continue cleaning later,” Ruggie dusted off his hands and started for the window, walking as fast as he could while avoiding the clutter on the floor. 

“Ruggie,” Leona got out of bed and followed him.

“I’ll be right back,” Ruggie told him. “I just have some other things to do first. I haven’t finished packing yet.”

Ruggie turned away quickly but Leona saw the hurt in his eyes.

He had almost reached the window.

“I left it unlocked,” Leona blurted out.

Ruggie stopped and turned back to face him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Theㅡ” Leona gestured to the window, “The window, I… I left it unlocked.”

Ruggie stared at him. 

“I always do,” he crossed his arms. He felt awkward and didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“...Why?”

“So… you would have a way in.” This was harder than he thought. He cleared his throat, “When you climbed in that one time that I forgot to lock it, you… you made that day… less terrible.” 

He remembered when Ruggie stayed to listen to him rant about his family and how unfair it was that no matter what he did he would never be the crown prince. Ruggie even cleaned up the bottle that Leona smashed even though he told him to leave it alone. 

“You said you don’t need me,” Ruggie said with a straight face.

“I lied, okay?” Leona’s voice rose and he had to remind himself that he was supposed to be apologizing. He made an effort to speak more normally, “I didn’t want you to know, that I don’t wanna go home because… you won’t be there.”

Ruggie looked at him in surprise. 

“It’s like you said,” Leona looked down and put his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight uncomfortably, “no one there can tolerate me as much as you can.” 

Ruggie crossed his arms, “Why are you telling the truth now?” 

Leona sighed. “After I Overblotted, I promised myself that I would never hurt you again. I’m… I’m sorry that I did,” he said quietly.

Ruggie fell silent. 

Then he threw a punch at Leona’s arm.

“Ow!” Leona yelled, it didn’t hurt much but he was surprised.

“That’s enough of that,” Ruggie grinned. “You being apologetic is weirding me out.”

“Hey, that was hard for me too,” Leona rubbed his arm. “Now I really have to make sure I never have to do that again.”

“Well,” Ruggie scratched the back of his head and looked around the room, “it’s true that I’m not done packing yet, but I guess I better finish up here first.” 

He picked up several pairs of shoes that were scattered on the floor. “Really, Leona, did you make this much of a mess so I would stay here longer?” he asked jokingly.

Leona crossed his arms; he hadn’t even admitted that to himself when he was throwing things around last night, saying he was just doing it because he was in a sour mood. He was glad Ruggie had his back to him and couldn’t see his face.

“Because that’s a crazy technique for getting someone to stay in your bedroom,” Ruggie continued, taking the clothes hanging on the back of the chair.

Leona picked up his pillow and threw it again at Ruggie. 

Ruggie’s laugh turned into a panicked shout as he stepped back and onto the empty tumbler that Leona tossed away earlier. 

Leona rushed to catch Ruggie as the tumbler rolled under his foot and he fell forward.

He reached Ruggie just in time, but his foot caught on the blanket on the ground. When Ruggie grabbed onto his shoulders for support, they became unbalanced and fell on his bed, Ruggie on top of him. 

For a moment they lay there staring at each other. 

“Are you okay?” Leona asked.

He saw something change in Ruggie’s eyes; something he couldn’t explain but made him feel a sense of anticipation.

Ruggie closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips. 

Leona seemed to stop breathing as he felt the warmth of Ruggie’s lips against his. He didn’t know if it lasted for seconds or hours, but Ruggie pulled back suddenly, red-faced and wide-eyed. 

“I-I’m sorry!” he stammered and quickly tried to stand up, but fell back down again.

Ruggie stared at Leona; he couldn’t get up because Leona had tightened his arms around him. Leona’s hand slid to the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing him firmly. 

“Leona…?” Ruggie said when they pulled away. 

Leona moved and suddenly he was on top of Ruggie.

Ruggie’s face flushed as Leona’s piercing green eyes stared into him. 

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” Leona told him.

“O-Okay,” Ruggie managed when he realized Leona was waiting for an answer.

Leona lightly touched Ruggie’s chin and tilted it up, then kissed him much more softly than he had before. 

Ruggie sensed Leona’s hesitation, like he was holding back somehow. _“I promised myself that I would never hurt you again.”_

Remembering those words while being caressed by Leona’s lips made his heart flutter. His breathing shook as he ran his hands through Leona’s hair and reached out his tongue to his lips. Leona shuddered and their kiss deepened; their tongues stroking and exploring each other’s mouths.

Ruggie’s heart now raced in his chest and he clenched his hands in Leona’s hair, gripping the strands between his fingers. He heard a soft growl emit from Leona’s throat, almost like a purr, and felt himself sink deeper into the cushions as Leona pushed against him. 

Leona heard his own loud breathing as he lowered his lips to Ruggie’s neck. He had lost control earlier after Ruggie kissed him; his arms had moved on their own and all he knew was he didn’t want Ruggie to leave.

Ruggie’s kiss had ignited a spark inside him; now the flames were everywhere and he couldn’t stop the roaring. 

His lips felt cloth, and with trembling hands he reached up to untie Ruggie’s scarf. He flung it away the second he undid the knot and buried his face in Ruggie’s bare neck. The loud sigh that came from Ruggie’s lips almost made him growl again. 

He opened his mouth and let his fangs graze across Ruggie’s soft skin; nibbling and tasting and inhaling his scent. 

Ruggie squirmed beneath him, running his hands all over his back and tugging at his hair. 

He hadn’t realized that his shirt had ridden up until he felt Ruggie’s fingers brush the small of his back; a jolt went up his spine and set his nerve endings on fire.

 _“Shit,”_ Leona gasped and lifted his head to look at Ruggie. “What the _hell_ are you doing to me?” he asked breathlessly.

“What am _I_ doing to _you_?” Ruggie panted, his face flushed. “Where’s my scarf, Leona?” 

Leona laughed and shook his head, “Shut up.” 

He held Ruggie’s face and softly kissed him. Ruggie wrapped his arms around his neck and moved his lips delicately; it was Leona’s turn to sigh. 

The flames had quieted down to a more steady blaze. A fireplace on a winter’s night; promising comfort, security, and the warmth of home. 

Ruggie’s eyes widened in surprise as Leona rolled over and suddenly he was on top. 

“Thanks for the sandwich,” Leona looked up at him.

“Wow, you know how to thank me now? I should have kissed you a long time ago.”

Leona raised his head and gave him a quick kiss. “Yeah, you should have,” he smiled.

Ruggie gently lay down on Leona’s chest. “You can visit, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“My place, during the holidays. It’s not anything fancy like what you’re used to, but…”

“But you’ll be there,” Leona stroked Ruggie’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Ruggie smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

The minutes passed in peaceful silence; Ruggie listening to Leona’s heartbeat while his arms were wrapped around him. 

“Want me to get your blanket?” Ruggie asked when he remembered Leona’s fondness for it.

“No,” Leona tightened his embrace, “I’m warm enough.” 


End file.
